Hey Look, A Seagull !
by XxStartWearingPurplexX
Summary: It's 21 years after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. The world is a more peaceful place.... or is it? This is a story of Gracia, a third year transfer student at Hogwarts. She's made friends with Scorpius Malfoy, And enemies with Lily Potter...
1. Chapter 1

Being a transfer student in the middle of third year at Hogwarts is quite uncommon, not to mention the fact that everyone else had made their friends in first year and stuck to them. I was new meat. I was new Canadian meat. I had no idea what I was doing.

You see, in Canada, there are two academies for witches and wizards. Neither of them were good enough for my Mum and Dad. My Mum thought that the next nearest school, which was in America would do well enough for us, but my Dad had bigger plans. He was born a Brit, and he's quite proud of it. Also, he's quite proud of where he went to school.

"Hogwarts, what kind of name is Hogwarts? Who wants to go to a school that sounds like a pig with herpes??"

"Watch your language, Gracia."

"But really, it sounds disgusting doesn't it?"

"No, it does not. It is the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world." My father said, settling the deal.

We caught the portkey to London, England at 3 am, only to arrive there at 9 am England time. I was not happy. Lack of sleep does NOT make a 13 year old girl happy. Not at all. I had to admit being in England was nice, though. It was not as cold as Canada. It was almost like fall all over again.

"We have to run. The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11." My mother said, checking her watch (which magically changed time as soon as we arrived in London).

"Alrighty then," my Father said, "Off to the train station!" We got a muggle cab, so we wouldn't stick out of course. The worst thing about muggle cabs, though, is their complete lack of space. We were all completely squashed in the back seat. When we arrived at the train station, all my luggage in tow, we set out to find platform 9 ¾ which was easy for my Dad to find, but impossible if you told my mother or me to go look for.

There were a couple of families in line to get onto the platform, both of which my father seemed to know.

"Harry, Ginny," he nodded to one couple, then, nodding to the other couple he smiled and said,

"Ronald, Hermione." Both couples smiled and returned the greeting.

"I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been, and who is this?" the red haired man, Ronald asked, motioning to me.

"I was living in Canada with my wife and my daughter, but we thought that putting our daughter in school here would be more beneficial for her, though we understand that putting her in in the middle of third year might hurt her academics, I'm sure she'll do quite fine. She's exceptionally bright." My father replied.

"Ahh, That sounds lovely." Said the red-headed woman named Ginny. "How old are you?" she asked me.

"I'm thirteen years old. I'll be fourteen in February." I replied.

"Oh, next month," said the black-haired man named Harry. "That's when my son Albus turns fourteen as well. I only nodded.

"Well I suppose we should be off, you'll show young Cia here how to get through the barrier, won't you Harry?"

"Most definitely. It was nice seeing you."

"And you as well," my father said, and Crack! My mother and father were gone. Not even a kiss. I sighed.

"Alright then, I suppose we should get you all through the barrier." Hermione said.

"James, why don't you go first?" Ginny suggested. And so he did. One by one all of the other children ran straight into the wall, but didn't stop there. They went through the wall. I was utterly appalled. The school I had started at in Canada, we just found our way to school ourselves! No running through walls.

"Your turn, Cia." Hermione said. She had stayed behind to make sure I got through okay. "Just start by running, and you'll be fine."

I started accelerating towards the wall, and suddenly I was on the other side. It was absolutely beautiful. A gigantic red train. It must have been at least a hundred years old.

"Follow me," Said Hermione as soon as she crossed the barrier. "Lily and Hugo, you too."

Lily and Hugo were in their first year, and I felt like an absolute child being paired with them for this, but it wasn't all that important. Hermione showed us where to put our luggage for it to be stored on the train, then we met up with the rest of the two families.

"It's almost eleven." Harry said, upon looking at his watch. "You all best be off."

I watched the adults give all their kids hugs and kisses, except James, he ran off somewhere, and then exchange hugs with the other family's kids, then I followed behind Albus and Rose onto the train.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're sitting with a couple of our friends. The compartment will probably be full." Rose said. I shrugged, and kept walking when they slid into a compartment. Eventually, I found a compartment that had one seat left, and slipped into it. The girls that were sitting in it quieted as soon as I entered.

"Hello, I'm Cia. I'm from Canada. Nice to meet you." I said, smiling. They all smiled back and introduced themselves. There was Cori, she was tall and blonde and really nice, there was Creisha, she was also tall, but she had black hair with purple and red and green and blue streaks in it, she was nice, though, she seemed a little odd. Next to her was Maria, she was extremely thin and shy but she seemed friendly. On the other side of the compartment were two girls, one named Cray, she was quite petite and unusually happy, and the other one was Mika. Mika seemed to be the mother of all the girls. She said a polite hello after introducing herself and went back to planning something with Cori.

I took my seat beside Mika and fell asleep, only to be shaken awake by Cori hours later. "Hurry up, get your robes on. We'll be there within minutes." She said. I shook my head a few times to get it clear.

"Alright. Excuse me for a minute, then" I said, exiting the compartment and finding myself a bathroom. I got changed quickly and got out only seconds before the bus screeched to a halt, causing me to tumble down the hall, right into an extremely attractive boy. He flashed me a smile and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Uh, sorry." I muttered, while looking at my feet.

"No problem." He said, flashing me a dazzling smile. "My name's Scorpius. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm a transfer student." I said all too quickly. "My names Gracia, but Cia works."

"Well, Gracia. I hope to bump into you again." He said, winking and turning to exit the train.

After grabbing my carry-ons and leaving the train, I found myself being led towards carriages that were pulled by nothing. I rolled my eyes. "How much stranger does it get?" I muttered to myself, before getting on the closest empty carriage and sitting down.

Within five minutes the carriage was full. Albus, Rose and a few of their friends joined me. Of course, neither of them said a word to me so I sat and stared out the window. Just the view of the castle was enough to keep me occupied for then. It was beautiful.

We were all guided into a room called "The Great Hall" and told to sit down at our house tables, though of course I had no idea what a house was. I sat between Mika and Maria instead, at a table that had a whole lot of red and gold above it. I saw that Cori was sitting at the table that was decorated with a lot of blue, Creisha was at a table with a lot of yellow, along with Cray, and Scorpius was at the table to the very left of the hall, it was covered with tons of green and silver.

"I suppose you haven't been sorted yet, have you?" Mika asked me. I shook my head. "Oh well, then. I hope you like being in front of crowds." She smiled, and Maria laughed.

"Ahem" boomed a voice from the front of the hall. I assumed it was the principal, or whatever they called it here. It was a woman's voice. Everyone turned their head towards her, so I thought I'd do the same.

"We are pleased to announce that there is a new student with us this year. She is in third year. Though it seems that she has already chosen her house, she still has yet to be placed. Would Gracia Stogo please come up." She said. At that moment I saw what Mika was saying. There was a hat placed on a chair, and I was to put THAT hat on. That ruddy old hat. I walked up to the front of the hall and sat on the chair. The principal lady placed the hat on my head.

"I may be ruddy and old," the hat said, "But your minds a bunch of gibberish." I sighed, just as everyone in the room burst out in laughter. "Now, let's see. Where shall we put you? You've a brilliant mind, but you're creative as well. You're brave.. You could do well anywhere, but where will you go?" There was a pause. Everyone there stopped talking. "Gryffindor!" It yelled, and at least ¾ of the room cheered and clapped. The people at the table decorated with green didn't seem especially pleased, and they went back to their conversations.

The principal pushed me back towards the table I was sitting at earlier, and said "Let's eat!"

And we ate. There was the most wonderful food that magically poofed onto the tables. I ate my fill and sat there, listening to Mika and Maria's conversation. Mika didn't seem like she was eating much, but I didn't say anything about it. Maybe she just didn't eat a lot.

That night, I followed Mika and Maria up to what they called the "Gryffindor Tower", and into the common room, which is the british word for "hang out" I think. They showed me where I would be sleeping, but said that they would not be sleeping in the same room as me, because they were second years, and I slept in a room with the third years. They told me stories of boys trying to get into the girls dormitories (apparently the stairs turn into a slide when boys try to go up them). And they told me about all kinds of candies you can get from Albus, James and Rose. Ones that make you sick so you can miss classes, ones that aren't really candies, they're really just love potions, ones that give you itches and sores and so much more. I told them how boring my school in Canada was compared to Hogwarts, and they laughed at me.

Eventually I said good night and headed to my room.

It was beautiful. It was rounded, and there were five beds. My trunk sat at the end of one of the beds, so I assumed that bed was for me. Eventually the other four girls shuffled in, ready for a good night's sleep. To my surprise, Rose was in my room. Her bed was situated beside mine. When she sat down she glared at me.

"That bed was mine before Christmas. Now I have to move because of you. And to top it all off, we all have less room! You're just butting into all of our lives now." I sat through Rose's whole rant, hoping it would be short. Luckily it was. Apparently Classes started the next day, so she went to sleep, and shortly after, so did I.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to a hostile thirteen year old girl is never fun. Not in my experience at least. My alarm went off at 6 am, and I suppose it didn't wake me up like it should have. Instead, I woke up to a shoe hitting me square in the face.

"Wake your lazy American ass up!" Rose screamed. "It's 7 am. Breakfast is out."

"Okay, okay." I said, sitting up and looking around. Rose walked out the door. "And I'm not American!" I yelled after her. I heard her laugh.

Ten minutes later I was in the great hall, sitting with Maria and Mika again. "Good morning!" Mika said cheerfully as I sat down across from her and Maria. Maria smiled at me.

"Good morning" I said to both of them. "Classes start today, right?"

"Yup. We should be getting our second term schedules any minute now," said Mika. Almost as if on cue, the principal lady came up to the three of us and handed us our schedules.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She told me. "I hope you enjoy your classes. I'm your headmaster, professor McGonagall."

"Thank you," I said and smiled, then I looked down at my schedule. Herbology first, then charms, then lunch. After that was defence against the dark arts, and lastly transfiguration. Mondays wouldn't be too bad. I ate quickly before going to my first class.

I found a table where I could sit alone, because there was only one chair at it. In front of me sat this ugly looking plant with purple leaves that seemed to be dripping some sort of goo. I grimaced and looked away, only to see Scorpius Malfoy walking towards me, chair in tow.

"Good morning, Gracia." He said, after placing his chair directly beside mine. "How have you been since yesterday?"

"I've been good. Rose Weasley's being a complete pain though. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh, she's a ginger. My dad says they're just like that. It's in their genetics." I laughed.

"Are you making excuses for her?"

"No way," he said, laughing. "I was just telling you what I heard."

"Alrighty."

"Alright, time to start class." Said the teacher called professor Longbottom. He explained to us that the purple goo could be used in potions that we would be making tomorrow in potions class. The only problem with extracting said purple goo was that the plants did not want to give it up. They fought. One person at the table was to hold the plant down and stroke it, while the other squeezed the purple goo out of the leaves.

To say the least, it was quite an interesting class. Scorpius ended up with a nasty gnash on his cheek, and it turns out that the purple goo in its purest form was poisonous, and it burned. I ended up with a burn across my right hand.

Next was charms with professor Flitwick, an obscenely short old man. He had to stand on his desk for us to see him. I sat alone yet again, but to my surprise, Albus sat beside me.

"Hello. I'm not sure you'll have remembered me. I'm Albus, Albus Potter." I smiled.

"I'm Cia. Cia Stogo." I replied. He smiled back

"Oh, so now we're sitting with her!" Rose exclaimed as she burst into the room.

"Ahem," a small voice from the font of the class was heard.

"Argh.." Rose groaned and reluctantly sat beside Albus.

Class went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I was being pulled in a sea of students toward the great hall. I scanned the Gryffindor table, to see not only Maria and Mika, but Creisha, Cray and Cori as well. I smiled in greeting, and took my seat beside Cori.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

Mika laughed. "You're so America—" I coughed. "I mean Canadian. You're so Canadian." We all laughed. "Really, though. It's Cori's birthday tomorrow. She'll be thirteen. We'll be having a party in that abandoned room down in the dungeons after classes. Creisha tricked the house elves into making a cake, just by being creepy. Would you like to come?"

I nodded. "Definitely, sounds fun." I said. At that moment the food popped onto the tables, and we dug in.

It took way too long to find the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and I burst in after running there fifteen minutes late. The second I did, the whole class went silent, and I quickly found an empty seat beside Scorpius in the back of the class.

"I trust next time you will not burst in and disrupt the class, then, miss.. uh, Stogo?"

I nodded quickly. "Well then, let's get on with it. Now, what, Mr. Malfoy, is a werewolf?"

"Well, I hear your dad was." He said matter-of-factly. The teacher looked taken aback for a second but that disappeared in a second.

"Yes, that may be, but I would like to know what makes them different from human beings."

"Oh, well you should have asked. Once a human is bitten by a werewolf, every month he will turn into one on the full moon. He loses control of himself when this happens, and wakes up not sure of what he's done."

"Yes, that is absolutely correct. Are there any antidotes for werewolf bites, anyone?"

A girl in slytherin robes stuck up her hand as high as she could reach. "Yes, Leira?"

"No, there is not. There is one potion that can help them resist temptation and almost tame them, but that is all we can do to help." Leira shot a wink at Scorpius and he blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Good, good," said the teacher.

Transfiguration was next, and the principal lady, Professor McGonagall taught it. She taught us how to transform water into white wine, and then into red wine, and then back again. Leira caused an explosion near the middle of the class, and Professor McGonagall sent us off, telling us we should know how to do it by next class.

After class was over, I found a large window sill and sat in it. The view was beautiful. I could see beyond the grass and the lake and the random hut which sat at the bottom of the hill, and over the forest, which just looked dark and creepy. I pulled out my journal and started writing. Of course, about two words in a voice made me jump 3 feet, which made me hit my head on a candle holder.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed, holding my head where a bump was beginning to form.

"Oh, sorry," said Mika. "What are you writing?"

"Just in my journal, it's private." I replied, tucking it beside my arm.

"Oh, okay. Well then, how are you?" she asked, sitting across from me.

"I'm alright. I had an interesting day. How are you?"

"Not awesome, but that's okay. Do you like it here better than in Canada?"

"Um, well, it rains a lot here doesn't it?"

"Yeah, just part of the UK's charm."

I laughed. "At least it's warm here. It's so cold where I'm from."

"Yes, at least there's that." She replied.

We talked for a while, before going back to the common room and sitting around with Maria, playing games and laughing. And before I knew it, it was time for bed again.


End file.
